Solitario Locura
"Quote" - Name Solitario Locura is a Perfect Vasto Lorde Arrancar who serves Las Noches as the Primera Sombra Exequia, Leader of the Exequias. He held the position of Sexta Espada before he became the Primera Sombra. Appearance To be added Personality To be added History Sol's Death Sol was almost finished high school when he met his sudden end. Brutally stabbed by a vicious homicidal girl who had gone on a killing spree and killed every last student, teacher and visitor at his school. As he lay there dying, clutching at his injuries which bled heavily, looking up at the girl who had just mercilessly stabbed him over, he thought over the past several minutes. Over what had just happened. Trying to connect everything together in his mind like a big jigsaw puzzle. The girl looked down on him and smile, it was a beautiful smile in his minds eye. The blood covering her face only made her more appealing. All through school Sol had admired Kira. His first year of school he simply watched from a distance, knowing there was something different about her. The next year he got over his feeling of reluctance, his fear of her strangeness, and started talking to her. They became friends, of a sort. Sol reflected on how Kira always seemed so distant from everyone else, always seeming to find some excuse to stay away from others. Yet Sol noted that she always had a flare of rage in her eyes whenever she heard someone talking about her behind her back. Sol himself was the opposite, he was popular, all of the girls went out of their way to be with him and to try and gain his favour, and all of the boys hung around him in the hopes that they might get the notice of a girl that he'd turned down. However, Sol only had eyes for Kira. He couldn't explain it, she was just so captivating to him, even though everyone else seemed repulsed by her. He'd heard rumours that last time a boy had asked her out, she'd broken his nose, four ribs, and every one of his fingers. Sol hadn't quite believed it until he saw her this day. It all happened so quickly. Sol was sitting in class, in his last few months of school, surrounded by the usual group of girls that always followed him around, when he looked out the window, he saw a few girls whispering amongst each other and casting glances over at Kira, who was nearby them. Sighing, Sol sat back in his chair and rested his hand against his head, muttering at their stupidity. Then the next moment he found himself bolt upright in his chair, leaning out the window as he watched Kira turn and sprint towards the girls. Before they had a chance to run, Kira had stabbed two of them several times with a knife she had procured from her uniform. The third tried to flee, but Kira chased her with alarming speed and cut her down. It was then he heard it, something he had never heard in his whole life knowing Kira. She laughed. To everyone else, the laugh sounded like that of a mad woman, screaming out a cry for blood. But to Sol, the laugh was music to his ears. He thought it sounded sweet, elegant, beautiful. Some girls around Sol had been looking out the window as well, and suddenly started to scream and panic, causing the others around him to look down. About half a minute later, the classroom was empty, holding only Sol, and many upturned tables and chairs. Smiling to himself, Sol walked calmly out of the room, heading down the hall and for the stairs. As he emerged from the building, he found himself walking amongst a sea of bodies, amongst them all of his classmates, their blood flowing out and staining the concrete beneath it. Looking up, Sol saw Kira, holding Mr Kamoto, who was slumped over, his shirt, usually pristine white and without a wrinkle, now covered in blood, which rapidly soaked his pants, and started to expand on the ground. Sol's eyes widened at the sight around him, suddenly just realising what he'd walked into. He gave a small strangled gasp, and at the sound, Kira turned around, dropping Mr Kamoto. She walked slowly towards him, her laugh like a banshee's howl. She then broke into a trot, then a run, as she closed the distance between herself and Sol, Sol realised he should run if he wanted to live. Yet his feet remained rooted to the ground. Not through fear, not through courage, nor was it through stupidity. He was simply captivated by the sight of her, so much so that again, he'd forgotten what had happened around him, and what her intent was. She was only a few metre's away now, Sol took one step towards her, and then he felt it. The sharp stabbing pain in his stomach. Spreading rapidly from the one point to send his body into shaking fits of pain. He looked down and saw a knife protuding from his stomach, a hand still holding it, he followed the arm up to the shoulder, then the neck, then. . the face. . He stared into Kira's eyes, bewildered, he then felt a new point of bright lancing pain in his body, looking down again he saw the knife had moved to a new location, rich red blood flowing out over the knife and joining the rest of the blood on the ground at his feet. Looking up at Kira's face again, Sol fell backwards, his fall cushioned by the many bodies around him. Kira knelt beside him, holding the knife up, smiling down at him. The knife descended, Sol realised his pained expression had suddenly smoothed to a smile of its own accord, as he continued gazing at Kira, and the knife as it descended. The knife plunged into him. Then. Nothing. However. There was only a moment of nothing. Then suddenly he looked down on his body and Kira. My dying thoughts, thought Kira. I'm watching the last moments of my life. It was then that he noticed the chain connecting himself to his body. Puzzled by this he looked at Kira, wondering if this was her doing. Doing so he had a bigger shock, Kira was looking down at his body, and tears were rolling down her cheeks, holding the knife up, poised towards her own throat. He watched her bring it in, stabbing herself, and falling over Sol's body, bleeding out, dying. He saw a form appearing nearby, Kira. With a chain of her own connecting to her body. And as he looked around, he realised that the bodies of everyone else who had been killed were standing around, watching Kira also. It was then, that the tide changed. Everyone who had been killed, was angry, spiteful, they wanted revenge. They all surrounded Kira. Sol being next to her was caught in the circle also. But they weren't after him. Only her. The one who had taken their life, who had filled the school with their blood. As they reached her, they started attacking, punching, kicking, scratching, some even grabbed the chain at her chest and started to pull on it. Kira was crying in pain, Sol reacted, leaping in and pulling people off her. Due to him attacking them, and their feelings of rage and anguish at having died, they turned on Sol as well, grabbing his chain and pulling him off balance, punching and kicking him as well. By the time they'd finished, had enough, Kira and Sol were severely beaten up, their chains ripped forcibly from their chests. The students and teachers gradually wandered over to form their own groups, mourning and crying for each other and themselves. Sol felt only a strange feeling come over himself, emanating from the hole in his chest where the chain had been ripped out, his body started to contort and change, white liquid spewed from his mouth, eyes, nose and ears, solidifying and forming an ashy grey colour. His vision changed, becoming warped and skewed and he felt a sudden hunger, a desire to eat, but it wasn't pizza he desired, not rice, not popcorn, but souls. Living souls, and before him was a considerably large amount of them. Without a hesitation, Sol had followed his instincts, leaping forth, the deceased turned to face him, and screamed, promptly before being ripped apart and consumed. Out of the corner of his eye, Sol noticed another deformed being, this one golden, doing likewise and with every soul he consumed, he became stronger, and so it seemed, did the other beast. Partway through his consumption of the souls around him, Sol felt an odd presence. He turned to look and saw a black robed man running towards him, brandishing a sword. Backing off, Sol knew instinctually that this being was somehow stronger than himself. Suddenly strength seemed survival, he never cared for being strong, he knew now that he would have to. As the black robed man neared him, the man suddenly spun around, bracing himself as a large beast, not unlike himself, slammed into the man. Surprised, Sol watched them fight, moving so fast he could barely keep up with his eyes. He then felt more presences, and saw more black robed men charging into the fray, he decided it was time to go, and he ran. A dark void opening before him revealing a dark, gloomy underground forest before him. He looked around and saw the golden being look at him, then move away. Kira's Death Kira always stood out, no matter where she was, even at home. When she was seven years old, she'd grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer and stabbed her brother. When her dad came into the room and caught her, he chucked a fit and kicked her hard, sending her flying across the room. Her brother survived that first attack, but when he got to the age of nine, Kira was ten, and he made a teasing remark, Kira doesn't know why she did it, but she did. She felt something click in her mind and she broke every bone in his body. This time when her dad found out, she avoided the kick and stabbed him to death with a knife she'd kept hidden in her pocket. Her mum experienced the same slaughter as soon as she got home. With her family dead, Kira left, she got a job, rented an apartment, and continued going to school. She was easily aggravated, and whenever someone said a snide comment within hearing range, she'd go up and hit them. In high school when some kid she barely knew asked her out, she broke his fingers, several ribs, and rammed his face into a brick wall, breaking his nose. She hated him, and she hated everyone else around her. They all treated her like a freak, like a lion that got loose from its cage. All through school she'd been keeping an eye on the popular kid, Sol, who seemed to be watching her every minute of the day. It caused a rage in her mind, close to breaking free. She didn't know why he kept looking at her, but she didn't like it. About a year later, he was still doing it. Why was he staring at her? Maybe I should rip out his eyes, she thought, but then, looking at his eyes, she noticed that his stare wasn't of contempt, hate, distrust, distaste, or anything like the looks that everyone else gave her these days. It was something different. Something she didn't recognise anymore. Eventually he'd come over to her, and she got ready to break his face against a brick wall, but to her surprise he just exchanged a few friendly words and left, and did the same for the next while. Eventually the few friendly words became short conversations, and they became friends. . .of a sort. As close to friends as Kira could ever feel to someone with how she felt about everyone. It was because of Sol that she was able to put up with others a little better. She managed to start ignoring the comments directed at her, rather than beating the offenders black and blue and even restrained herself from throwing things at the teachers. But perhaps it was also this that caused the sudden rage she'd felt near the end of school. Having bottled up so much of her natural rage, anger, hate and contempt for everyone for so many years, when she heard a few nearby girls make a rude comment about both her and Sol, Kira saw a red haze obscure her vision. The next thing she knew she felt warm, sticky liquid covering her body, and she had turned around to see a sea of dead bodies, and Sol, standing there, looking at her. Smiling. She walked towards him, stepping over the bodies and stopping one step away from him. Then Sol stepped forward, and Kira felt a push on her arm. She looked down and saw her knife stuck into Sol's stomach. Sol's expression changed to that of pain and anguish. Kira took the knife out and tried to step forward to help Sol, but she tripped over someone's out flung arm, her knife embedding itself in Sol's torso. Looking down at him, she realised he wouldn't live, she'd inflicted enough injuries to know that he would only suffer before he died. So she raised her knife, and brought it down, seeing Sol smile just before she stabbed him brought cold wetness running down her cheeks. Tears, she realised. She hadn't cried since she was six years old, when she'd been kicked by her father. She hunched over, and with the only friend in her life gone, Kira felt that final twist in her mind, the one keeping her in touch with reality. She reversed her knife and stabbed herself in the throat, writhing on the ground, dying. She felt nothing. Then. .she saw herself standing over her body with a chain running from her chest to her bodies chest, she looked around and saw everyone she had just killed, standing upright with similar chains. Bewildered, she could only stand and stare. By the time she noticed the look in their eyes and how close they were, it was too late for her to do anything. She felt someone grab her arms, another person pulled her hair, someone punched her in the stomach, several people pulled at the chain in her chest, some of the girls managed to reach in and deliver sharp scratches, and as this happened, Kira's felt helpless, alone, she saw Sol, dive in, but then he got pushed back and attacked as well. Driven to insanity, Kira lashed back, but there were too many, and they beat her until she was lying on the ground with her chain ripped out. Everyone gradually had enough and moved away to huddle in their own social circles, looking around fearfully around while they talked in hushed voices. Kira then felt something at the hole in her chest, something that shot pain through her body to mix with the pain she already felt, white liquid spewed from her face, covering her head, solidifying to become the colour gold. She looked at Sol, and only saw a dark beast standing where he had been lying. She looked at herself and saw, as well as felt her own body changing, bulging. Her vision adopted a gold hue, and she stood upright, feeling stronger than she had ever felt. More alive too. And hungrier. Much, much hungrier than she had ever felt. Kira looked at the beast where Sol had been and saw it charge towards the people and start to devour them. Chasing them down with ease. The idea of this was appealing to Kira's mind and she charged at the others and ripped them apart, devouring them also. She then felt a presence, turning to see a blackrobed man charging at Sol. She started forward to help Sol, but she felt something else fly past her and slam into the man. A beat not unlike herself and Sol. As they fought, more black robed men appeared, and Kira saw Sol dashing away. Kira chased him. And when a dark rift opened infront of Sol, Kira ran through after him. And so she found herself in a dark cavern, full of massive trees, and grotesquely formed creatures. She looked around and saw Sol wandering off and she stalked him. She did it for years, stalking him every moment. Going out to hunt whenever he paused for a time or rested. Growing stronger as he grew stronger, and finding she had intriguing traits and abilities. Hollow Life As Sol consumed the Souls he desired, he grew stronger, as he grew stronger, the more intense his insanity became. And with his increase of power and insanity, new prospects and abilities opened up for him. He'd been around for a short time now, but the number of weaker hollows was excessive and more fell behind, becoming his prey as he grew in power by taking their own, luring them in by offering them the bait of his lingering reiatsu and striking them down when they fell for it. However, even after only a short time of being a hollow, he'd had a few intriguing, as well as a few unfortunate experiences. One intriguing experience was the encounter of a humanoid being in the Hueco Mundo forest. A being who seemed more interested in talk than fight. Much like a human. Although the being had such a frail form, Sol knew just by looking at him, that this creature was much stronger than himself. Sol had tested the creatures temperament, laughing manically and uttering the random babble that he always spat out wherever he went. The creature proceeded to utter his own babble and eventually got tired of the game and flicked Sol in the mask. This action had only served to amuse Sol, causing him to laugh in his usual maniacal manner. The creature seemed to have very little tolerance. As every hollow does, Sol experienced his unfortunate encounter not long after. Sol found himself faced against a stronger opponent than himself. Usually Sol relied on his speed and agility to get himself out of situations he couldn't handle, however, this isn't the case all of the time. Very frequently, Sol experiences fits of insanity so intense that he loses his common sense and charges in against even the worst odds. However, this fit of insanity also works similarly to battle rage, giving him an edge in battle, causing him to move more unpredictably and slightly faster than usual. Although, this wasn't his only advantage, there was another. It also seemed that whenever he fought seemingly impossible odds, there was always a hidden ally assisting him. Although Sol only noticed it a few times out of the many times that it occurred, he eventually did notice and realise. As he faced more impossible odds and fought them, he noticed this ally more frequently. Getting braver and showing itself more. Where he used to see only a golden streak flashing by, he now could make out most of its form before it vanished. Eventually this ally started to take part of the kill for itself to consume. Judging from what little he saw and felt of the hollow, he estimated that it must be at least as strong as himself. On one particular encounter, Sol was close to changing, he felt it, felt the insane impulses inside of him growing stronger, trying to burst free. He had been hunting for prey to sate his hunger, to ease the insane impulses within him just a little longer while he searched for the trigger to progress into an Adjucha. As he searched for prey, he found that he had just walked into an ambush, as several hollows as strong as himself appeared and surrounded him. With no way to run and his impulses so strong within him, Sol crouched, eyeing his assailants and grinning, a low chuckling laugh forming. All at once, the assailants charged, leapt and flew down upon Sol. Sol caught a glimpse of that gold streak, keeping one of his assailants occupied while he tackled the rest, the low chuckle becoming a shrill laugh as he pushed against his assailants, striking at them wildly and unpredictably, Sol felt something within him click. And then all of a sudden, he felt all of the energy bottled within him now releasing out in a huge torrent. His body changed rapidly, he felt the energy within him envelop him, granting him new energy, life, speed, and abilities. A hard alloy covered his body, deflecting the strikes of his assailants, liquid bubbled out and burned the assailants as they touched him with their claws. The liquid formed a thin coat over his body, coating his claws so that when he struck , the liquid entered his foes body to cause them agony within their body. Glancing over at the Golden hollow, he noticed that it had changed also, reforming into something stronger, and he heard something that was music to his ears, yet blood curdling to the hollows he was fighting; a banshee scream. The golden hollow was rushing in without any regard for defence and screaming a long high pitch wail of blood lust and insanity, Sol's insane impulses rose, and he laughed in his usual insane manner, the laugh raising to a similar Banshee wail as he rushed forth and slaughtered the hollows mercilessly. When the fight was over, Sol looked for the other hollow, but it was nowhere in sight, half of the dead hollows had disappeared with it. Pleased that he was now relieved from his impulses for now, he feasted on the remaining corpses, relishing in the free feeling of having just released those impulses in one big display. --- When Sol first started mastering his instinctual emotions, his control over his insane impulses grew, but as more violent ones came in, such as the desire to kill, and the thirst for blood, he felt himself slipping again, his insanity which he found nigh impossible to master was constantly plaguing him with impulses that would drive him to his death half the time. Once he had completely mastered these instinctual emotions, he thought control would become easier, he thought he had mastered all he needed to. But shortly after he'd mastered these emotions, other emotions and impulses started plaguing him, his body changed, massive wings grew from his back, his armour rippled and became mottled, his shining silver carapace twisted and dulled, turning a greyish-blue colour, his mask becoming a similar colour. The insanity bottled within him started to pulse out, affecting the surrounding area more severely than it used to, slightly warping the atmosphere, leaving those around him hearing thousands of shrill, insane laughs all around them. He had more confusing thoughts and riddles running through his mind, as he blathered them out, eventually understanding would dawn on him, slowly, piece by piece, a puzzle was coming together in his head. He felt like he was making a prophecy, something that would come to pass, something that he would form and mould into shape, something that would change his future, a swell as that of all other hollows. However before he would be able to finish the puzzle of this prophecy, before he'd be able to shape and mould the future, he first needed to master this new flood of emotions and impulses that plagued him with his change. It seemed he had far to go, very far. But the reward at the end of his goal was promising, and quite likely worth it, if he played his cards right. --- As Solitario continued his journey of mastering his instinctual emotions, he came across a new prospect along the way. He was growing in power, stronger than many of the hollows around him, without a doubt. He had been to earth, and could see a prospect of owning parts of it. However he knew that it would take millennia before he would be strong enough to take on everyone who would oppose him, and he did not wish to wait so long, as many things change in such a long time. Monitoring the actions of those hollows around him, he noticed that certain hollows didn't attack those around their own strength when around the garganta. They seemed to have more of a tendency to talk, though often the conversations are arguments, or very short. Regardless, the point that intrigued Sol was how they tolerated each other's close presences, without trying to rip each other asunder. A plan started to form in Sol's mind, to bring a group of these hollows together and help them grow to his strength faster, he started gibbering prophetical nonsense, to see if any of the hollows around him would be capable of understanding, comprehending, believing. Such a hollow would become a valuable ally, as it would show that they had the insight to see past the nonsense and right into the heart of the words, the meaning, the definition, the feelings emanating from the voice spouting the words. Many months he continued his prophecies, speaking them constantly in Hueco Mundo, even when there was no one around. He gathered some hollows that seemed to respect him, or seemed willing to follow him to an extent, others blindly. Then about half a year of prophesying, one came to him showing understanding of his meaning. A hollow of colour gold, with a mask resembling pure desire, a desire to rend the flesh of countless millions, to destroy entire civilisations and species. This hollow wasn't a typical hollow who desired mere violence and the thrill of battle, or to kill only to sate its hunger, this hollow had a true desire to rend destruction to the entirety of existence. To smudge out those that stand in its way, to destroy all without prejudice, without reason, without need, only desire. A look, was all it took for Sol to understand this hollow's existence, goals and desires. He had never been so thoroughly linked with another hollow in all his time than as he was now. Though the hollow spoke no words, all was revealed to Sol about the hollow, by them merely standing there, looking at each other. He felt its presence was familiar, but could not quite put his finger on it. The hollow shifted, its glowing eyes in the pits of its mask flickered briefly, then it moved forward. Sol watched it move, a small corner of his mind told him to be on guard, for he had seen many peculiar hollows with even more peculiar abilities in the past. As the gold hollow moved ever closer, he found that corner of wariness receding rapidly, slipping away like water through a hole. By the time she was infront of him, he found himself dazzled, her mask filling his view, hypnotising him, he couldn't move, nor did he want to. The gold hollow leaned forward, her arms wrapping around Sol, her mask moving in beside his own as she whispered to him in a clearly feminine voice; "I have helped protect you all this time, and now I will take my due, you are to become a vessel of my will and with you I shall destroy everything that has ever known existence." The hollow paused to giggle then continued. "Your servants will be mine, they will know no better, they will follow me as blindly as they've followed you. And they too shall be destroyed in time when their use has been fulfilled." She laughed then, high and shrill, a piercing laugh that could be heard for many miles. She then raised her claw to her mask and leaned in towards Sol. Then, all in one swift movement, she ripped off her mask and, resisting the pain that pulled at her, as existence was trying to extinguish her being, she bent her head closer to Sol's, and she planted a firm, yet tender kiss on the side of his neck. The rest happened in a flash, Sol released a terrible wail of pain, mixed with his inevitable maniacal laugh, filling the atmosphere with the energies of his insanity. The gold hollow glowed a fierce blinding yellow, becoming as bright as the sun if not brighter, nigh impossible to look at, even for a hollow, and then in the next instant, she was gone, the light rapidly spilling into Sol. When all of the light was gone, Sol's body had changed, he was smaller, more humanoid, better armoured, and a hazy aura flowed around him, causing the atmosphere and all objects around him to ripple in his wake. Kira had sought to take full control over Sol, but she hadn't expected the sheer insanity of Sol's mind to impede her so, and so she only obtained a sub-dominant position within his mind and body. And when he giggled, this time it was with the sound of two voices, rather than his usual one. A male voice, with the echo of a female voice a millisecond behind his own male one. He continued until his giggle became a chuckle, and as that faded away, he grinned and said in a loud, clear voice, elongating the word as he took pleasure in uttering it for the first time in a long long time. "Kiiiiirrraaaa!" Equipment To be added Powers & Abilities To be added Zanpakutō To be added *'Resurrección:' To be added Navigation *Arrancar *List of Arrancar *Las Noches Category:Arrancar Category:Character Index Category:Index